Reid
by xoxolive love laughxoxo
Summary: When a girl gets kidnapped its up Reid and the gang to save her. With his sloppyness, the kidnapper loses the girl, eventually kidnapping again, with Shae's help will they capture him in time before anymore can be harmed? Reid/OC


"Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, I just own the plot and my OC

When you think of about your prom what do you picture? You're nervous, yet excited, as you stand waiting next to your gorgeous date. Your mom is snapping a million photos with tears streaming down her face. You beg her to stop or you'll miss the whole prom. Her apology is followed by a giant hug that squeezes your stomach so hard that made it impossible to breath. Your goodby wave is short and hurried as you climb into the back of an enormous limousine. Sighing with relief that the mom part is over, you begin to get the nervous butterflies in your stomach again. Your date reassures you with a glowing smile and you automatically start to feel better.

The grand march goes by with a blur, which is a good thing. You didn't want to remember it anyway. The dance starts and you dance with, not only your date but every one of your amazing friends until the very last song. Then its prom party. You drink only one or two, enough to keep you common sense intact and enjoy the company of everyone for the duration of the night. Who knows, you may or may not have let your date score with you.

That's what I pictured my prom would be like, but I guess we can't get everything we want...

It was a week away from prom, and as usual I still didn't have my dress yet. I wasn't worrying though, it was my plan from the beginning: Waite until the week before and get a drop dead gorgeous dress that astonishes everyone.

My best friend and I "borrowed" my sisters car and drove into New York for some dress shopping. She was away at a friends house for the night so I'm sure she wouldn't miss it. My sister and I are twins but we are complete opposites. Shes blond and obnoxiously peppy. I'm brunet with just the right amount of peppy. Emma's high maintenance, rude and snobby and I'm down to earth and nice to everyone. We are both cheerleaders but attend different schools, so competition time is a blast. I attend Ridge Way high school in New York and Emma goes to Trevor high school, which is a two minute drive from where we live.

The schools are even completely different. Trevor is designer clothes, snooty and all about image, and Ridge Way embraces everyone's originality, which is why I would rather go to Ridge Way. At most schools the top sport would be either football or basketball, but at Ridge Way and Trevor high school the cheerleading team is on top. The whole school comes out to support us at every competition, especially at worlds. Both our teams are all stars and we usually end up in top five. It's amazing and a lot of fun beating your sister and her snooty school, which we have done three years in a row.

After driving around for a couple minutes we found a small vintage dress shop down what looked like to be an abandon road. It was only one way and there was no sign of cars or even any people. Turning off the car I grabbed my purse and claimed out of my 1986 blue mustang, closing the door behind me. If the puffy blue dress wasn't hanging in the window you would have never guessed it was a dress shop. The sign was hanging sideways and it had missing letters, however, the letters that were there were so faded you couldn't make the name out. The store was attached to, what looked to be vacant apartments, but I couldn't be sure because the whole building was covered with reddish brown bricks. Some of the brick was falling off in places and you could see boards and sometimes inside the building. It was like this on both sides of the road.

"We shouldn't be here; this place looks really creepy" wined Darcy-my best friend- who was still on the passenger side of the car with the door open.

I loved the place. It did look creepy, but that's what gave it character. Darcy was sort of a wimp anyway, so she was just scared. I, on the other hand lived for this stuff. I loved reading mysteries and watching CSI shows, although, I think my favourite would have to be criminal minds. This may have been my curiosity taking over, but I knew there was something worth looking at in this store.

"We won't be here for long; I just want to look for a dress. We can go to any store you want after. ''This always worked. Darcy loved this store "inspire", which I hated, it was too much like where my sister would shop. If I promised to go there, she would do anything with me first. I used this quite often; it was like I was black mailing her, without being mean of course. She had no idea, obviously. She wasn't the brightest at this sort of stuff, but she was brilliant in school, straight A`s.

Darcy had dark brown hair, almost black, that was just below her shoulders. She was medium height-around 5`6``. She was born in china, but her father was from India so she was a weird mix of Indian and Chinese. Her complexion was really dark but her eyes were squintish, like the people from china. All the girls make fun of her, but the guys love her. I'm a hundred percent sure the girls are just jealous because shes extremely exotic and beautiful. We met back in Grade nine when I transferred schools. She's the smartest person I know but her street smart is insanely low. I guess she would be one of those nerdy types. I wasn't worried about her though, her boyfriend Brad had enough street smart for the both of them and he wouldn't let her do anything to stupid.

With a sigh, she shut the car door and walked over to where I was. I laughed, she was always sucked into things she didn't want to do. The door opened with a small squeak as we walked in, alarming whoever was in the store that the time that we had arrive. It wasn't a very large store, you could see the whole store in one quick glance, but I liked it.  
A tall man with long black hair and a crocked smile appeared from behind the counter, "Can I help you?" his voice was scratchy and he had on tattered grey pants with a light blue t-shirt and a brown jacket. The jacket was torn in several places and it looked to be a hundred years old.

I heard Darcy gasp from behind me and step back, bumping into a rack of hats, which tumbled onto the floor with a light fluttering noise. She bent down to pick them up in a hurry, I tried to help her but the man grabbed my arm. I gasped under his strong hands, looking up at his face. There was a scar that started above his eyes and trailed all the way down the left side of his face, until it reached his chin. He stared at me, his eyes were a light shade of blue, and despite the fact that his overall appearance resembled a homeless person, his eyes were actually beautiful. They had an innocence about them that was intriguing. I quickly covered up the fear that was plastered all over my face and smiled. His hand still gripped tight around forearm.

"Your a very pretty young lady, can i help you in find anything?" His eyes held my glance as he stood up dragging me with him forcefully. I glued a smiled to my face in attempt to mask the fear i was experiencing. It didn't work. He could see through my fake smile and it was bringing him joy. Darcy had picked up all the hats and I could hear her breathing quicken from behind me.

"We should get going" she was persistent, touching my shoulder and giving it a soft tug.

The store clerk glanced back at Darcy , his eyes squinted and his mouth opened. He tilted his head to the side as a small growl escaped from his dry,cracked lips. My eyes stayed glued on the man, as I tried to chock away my fear.

"No, i want to find a dress here" I answered, glancing back at Darcy in attempt to calm her. I didn't want to stay here either but I had a feeling this man, whoever he was, wasn't going to let me leave anytime soon.

The man let go of my arm; "my name is billy" He smiled, once again the innocent, boyish charm took over and he was a new person.

I shot him a quick smile and walked swiftly to the back of the store, glancing at the dresses along the wall. Darcy quickly followed but didn't say anything. Billy scared her and she feared that if she spoke he would hear.

In an attempt to not cross the line between staying to long and not staying long enough i spent five minutes looking for the first then grabbed two others that were close by. Darcy followed closely behind my every move, being careful not to get to close to Billy.

I swiftly turned around; "I'd like to try these on, please" I put on a fake smile and kept my eye contact.

"you sure can" Billy answered, motioning with his hand for me to follow. I quickly followed, trying to speed things up. The less time I have to stay her, the better off ill be.

Billy lead me to the back to where the dressing rooms were located. His arm extended and he pointed to the furthest one down. "this one would be perfect for you"

I shuttered, pulling the curtain back and walked into the small, dark, closet like room. When i closed the curtain behind me something clicked. Swiftly turning around I glanced at the wall but there was nothing there but three hooks, one of which was broken in half. Hanging my stuff up on the middle hook, I began taking my shirt off. Not bothering to take my pants off, I slipped the first dress on over my head. I examined it and pulled it off quickly, throwing it to the floor. I was insure what was going on here, but I knew it couldn't be a good thing. This man, whoever he was, was not a safe guy and I should have listened to Darcy. Once i figured that out it was to late, I was already here to long and like it or not i had to stay longer. I hated dragging Darcy into this. she is so innocent and she didn't even want to be here in the first place. It doesn't matter anyway, this man is interested in me so no matter what happens, shes safe... I hope.

When i was finished trying on all three of the chosen dresses i gathered them up in my hands, sliding open the curtain. Billy's face was spread into a smile and his eyes were glaring at me. I looked away, walking up to the small table that had an old style cash register sitting wobbly on top of it. Ì placed my first choice on the table and glanced over at Billy.

"oh, are you finished already?" his eyes still glaring at me. It was like he was trying to read my mind or something. I knew i had to get out of there, and sooner then later would be desired.

I looked down; "yes i am"

Glancing up at Darcy, i could tell her eyes were filled with tears. One of the tears fell from her saddened eyes as I looked back over at Bill,who was now standing behind the cash register. That grin was still plastered on his face. I shuddered. Grabbing my dress, without waiting for him to put it in a bag or for my change, I hurried out the door. I heard Bill shout something as the door closed but it was muffled and i could understand what was said.

Darcy and I raced to my car and jumped in. I turned the key, putting the car in reverse without bothering to put on my seat-belt.

Suddenly Darcy gasped from the passenger seat; "Oh my gosh!"

I swiftly turned my head in her direction to see what was the matter. She was half out of her seat, her eyes wide in fear and her hand was outstretched. Following her finger i realized what she was pointing at. Gasping, I slammed on the breaks, flying both of us forward. Darcy hit the dash with a loud thud, but she didn't complain like she normally would have. Her eyes stayed glued at the empty lot, where the creepy little store was located. We sat there, frozen in the middle of the alleyway for several minutes before anyone spoke.

"where did i-i-it go?" Darcy's voice cracked as she tried to hold back her tears.

"I'm not really sure, but we should get out of here" I put the car in reverse, quickly backing out of the ally.

Darcy had gathered herself up by the time we were out of New York. "What do you think was his issue anyways?"

" I don't know, but he sure gave me the creeps." I could still see his eyes, like fire, as he grabbed my forearm. I shuddered.

Darcy laughed; "he took a real liking to you"

My eyes squinted into a glare and she started laughing again. At least she was her happy self again. I laughed as we pulled into Darcy's driveway.

"Ill see you tomorrow at school" I shouted as she shut the door and danced up to her front door.

Darcy's house was almost exactly like mine, except it was twice as big. Her house is 3 stories covered in rock with a palace like entry and a black door. Her parents were both high end lawyers in New York so they had money to spear. My parents on the other hand were both dentists in new york. Still mad money but not as much. Our moms met in a birthing class, and absolutely despised each other. Apparently they both had a crush on the gorgeous male instructor- why they had a male instructor, I'm not sure- but they constantly fought over his attention. Now they laugh about it, turns out he was gay.

I was laughing as I visioned mine and Darcy's mom rolling around, fighting over the instructor, when I pulled into my driveway. Getting out i came to the realization that it had gotten dark. I wonder what time it is, i thought to myself. As I walked up to my front door i noticed it was open a little. Suddenly fear washed over my and Bills fierce eyes filled my head again. Digging my phone out of my purse i held it up to the door, using it as a flashlight.

"hello" I said quietly pushing open the door slowly. All the lights were off and it was extremely quiet. Where is everyone? I wondered to myself. I shut the door and proceed towards the kitchen crouched over and holing my phone up so i could see. It would have made more sense to turn on the light, but that was to easy. As I passed the living room i pocked my head in shining the phone around the room. It was clear. I stood up and sighed. " There's nobody here" I said out loud to myself as I laughed. Suddenly a loud crash came from the kitchen. It sounded like dishes breaking. The noise caused me to jump back into the living room. I ran around to the other side of the couch and crouched down. My heartbeat had increased and I was breathing heavy. I waited several minutes then decided to go investigate. I ran out of the living room and hid up against the wall at the entrance of the kitchen. I could hear whispering and a panting noise. Slowly a peered around the corner and saw what had made the noise.

"REALLY" i yelled, turning on the light.

My brother, Drew, was standing up against the counter with his shirt off and his girlfriends legs wrapped around his waist. Both of their faces were red.

I laughed. "You do realize we eat off that counter?" I crossed my arms and leaned up against the wall.

" I thought you were at Darcy's for the night" Drew had backed away from his girlfriend and was looking around for his shirt.

" Nope" I bent down and picked up a red t-shirt and threw it in Drew's direction.

" Thanks" Responded Drew as he cough the shirt.

" I'm hungry, make me something" I demanded. Drew loved cooking and wanted to go to culinary school after high school but my over bearing father made him enrol in the military instead. Hes here on leave for two weeks, just in time to see me graduate. Being only a year apart, were really close. Drew is like that big brother that would let you cry on his shoulder,then gather up his buddies and beat the boy who broke your heart.

Drew sighed. He knew i would tell our bible hugging mother that he was with a woman he wasn't married to. She would flip out if she knew Drew was already sexual active. Our mom was the kind who thought you should never have sex with someone your not married to and even then, only if you are planning to have kids. No wonder my dad was so strict.

"fine... what do you want?" He sounded annoyed but he would never pass up an opportunity to show off his cooking skills to his new girlfriend.

I thought for a minute; " Pizza" I smiled

He laughed turning on the oven and throwing his girlfriend a wink. She blushed, laughed and looked down. He is such a typical male i thought to myself laughing.

Sally, I think is her name, was the face of the girl next door. She had long brown hair and a child like face. She had a quite Innocent laugh and a huge smile that always reached her big brown eyes. Drew seemed to go for the average pretty girls, even thought he could have any girl he wanted.

Drew was the guy that played all the sports and had every girl after him, which made all the guys jealous. He had the shaggy brown hair that flipped out at the ends. His eyes were a bright baby blue and he had the straightest teeth i have ever seen. Our whole family seemed to have perfect white teeth for some reason. It's probably because our mom was a teeth Nazi.

" Where's mom and dad?" I asked, remembering the childhood memory.

" They went to an emergency dental meeting" Drew rolled is eyes

I laughed. I was almost certain there is no such thing as an emergency dental meeting. Our parents used this excuse when they wanted alone time, and for some reason we weren't allowed to know where they were going. After these meetings my dad was always a little less strict, however, it only lasted about a day and a half. I giggled again as I got up off my seat and walked over to the fridge. Opening it, I grabbed the container of juice and set it on the counter.

"Do you guys want any?"I asked opening the cupboard and grabbing three glasses.

"Sure" Answered both at the same time. They giggled and smiled at each other.

I passed them each a cup and sat back down in my chair. Bill's eyes filled my head again. Why couldn't i get him out of my head? I asked myself, taking a sip of juice. Darcy was right, he did seem to pay more attention to me instead of her... how strange...


End file.
